destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Devils' Lair
The Devils' Lair is a strike in Destiny. It takes place in Old Russia, Earth as part of the quest Nothing Left but the Fall. The Devils' Lair takes a Fireteam of Guardians through Old Russia while battling Fallen and Hive enemies (and, at times, encountering them already battling each other) both above and underground. Partway through The Devils' Lair, players encounter a Fallen Shield Mesh Generator, which has sealed the way out and can only be hacked by the player's Ghost - a process that takes several minutes. While the Ghost hacks the generator, players must defend it against waves of Fallen enemies, culminating in a battle against Naksis, Devil Baron. Later, the Guardians must face a Devil Walker. Once the Walker is destroyed, the Strike culminates in a battle against Sepiks Prime. Objectives *Enter the Devils' Lair *Fight into the Lair *Take back the refinery *Hack Mesh Generator *Secure the refinery *Infiltrate Devils' Lair *Cut through the Fallen *Find Sepiks Prime *Decimate the Fallen *Destroy Sepiks Prime Tactics Hack Mesh Generator *Stay at the back on top of the railing or behind the shipping crate and snipe. * Another safe area is to the left of the Mesh Generator where the crystals are. Fallen and Hive cannot walk in that area. *Be careful of the Vandal snipers which will spawn on the walkway on the opposite side to you. After the first wave 2 more invisible Vandal snipers will spawn on the left and right and should be quickly dispatched. Devil Walker *Move up and on either side of the Walker get into the destroyed building with the hallway (on the right) and into the two story building (on the left). From here, you can lay into the Walker with relative protection and easily dodge the Walkers weaponry by running back into the building when the Walker's turret faces you. *The Walkers weak spot is its legs so shoot at them until the Walker falls down. When it does, the Walker's head will extend, exposing a critical hit area. Sepiks Prime *The concave part of the building on the right gives you protection from almost all of Sepiks' attacks, but gives you a fairly good firing line. You will also have a good line of sight to any minions that spawn (usually Dregs, Vandals and Shanks) and be able to dispatch them with ease. *Aim for Sepiks eye when you can for the critical hits. * Shooting through gaps in staircases provides cover from Sepiks attacks while allowing you to deal high amounts of damage with scout rifles or handcannons. Transcript {Loading Screen} *'COMMANDER ZAVALA': The Fallen will continue to claw at the walls of our City unless we strike them down. Beneath the ruins of the Cosmodrome, in the shadow of an old colony ship, we've located the House of Devils' lair and the High Servitor feeding them their strength. We must destroy this machine god and send their souls screaming back to hell. {Gameplay} The fireteam enters the Refinery. *'GHOST': Fallen and Hive. Let's hope we can avoid the crossfire. The fireteam kills all enemies in the area. *'GHOST': Great. The way out of here is sealed. The fireteam deploys a Ghost to hack the Fallen Shield Mesh Generator. *'GHOST': Pretty complex. I'll need time. The fireteam defeats the first wave of enemies, and the Ghost deactivates the first mesh layer. *'GHOST': The Fallen are getting smarter. It's like the entire system is wired to a... An alarm sounds. *'GHOST': I'll work faster. The fireteam defeats the second wave of enemies, and the Ghost deactivates the second mesh layer. *'GHOST': I'm close. But, just so you know, there's more Fallen and Hive on the way. The fireteam defeats Naksis, Devil Baron during the third wave of enemies, and the Ghost deactivates the last mesh layer. *'GHOST': Barrier is down. We can move now. The fireteam continues to The Blast. *'GHOST': The Lair is up ahead, under that Colony Ship. Just on the other side of all those Devils. A Devil Walker is deployed in front of the fireteam. The fireteam destroys the Devil Walker and continues into the Devils' Lair. *'GHOST': So this is the Devils' Lair. After entering Devils' Lair, the fireteam encounters and destroys Sepiks Prime. *'GHOST': Well done! *'ZAVALA': Sepiks Prime cast a great shadow over our City. With its destruction, the Fallen Devils will grow weaker. But we must stay vigilant. The Fallen are crafty. They'll find ways to survive. They always do. {Mission Ends} Videos File:Destiny Beta The Devil's Lair Gallery File:SepiksPrime.jpg References de:Die Höhle der Teufel ja:デビルズ・レイヤー Category:Destiny Strikes